


lost in the dark

by addove



Series: Linked Universe (AU) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse AU, Whump, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addove/pseuds/addove
Summary: you could say that he was afraid of the dark. afraid of nightmares. he hadn't truly been ready for them to come true.





	lost in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking sorry oh my god

They hadn't known about the shrines that cast a dark haze over the world until it had overtaken them bit by bit. Clouds of smoke and fog snuffing out the light and leaving them in a forest without a single recognition as to where they were. It was a haze, blinding them and covering them and keeping their fears just in reach.

It had been dark, and they were lost, and nobody could find the other without lighting the grass up in flames, just before the dark clouds snuffed out that light as well.

"Time? Time, where are you?" Twilight yelled, spinning in a circle, eyes straining through the darkness. "I have Wind and Four. I can't seem to find Wild."

But the darkness only echoed back an eerie wind.

"Twi… are we lost? I mean, obviously we don't know where we are, but we can get out of here, right?" Wind asked, his body nearly glued to Four besides him.

Twilight didn't truly have an answer. Between the clouds that hung low beside them and the walls they kept walking into, the once bright blue sky seemed so far away. The beautiful white clouds and the blindingly bright sun seemed like a past they could not return to.  The darkness chipped away at his comfort and fed him fear, an overdose of a drug that Twilight was certainly not fond of.

"I'm not sure." Twilight finally replied, turning in a circle once again. "Hey, where are you?"

No reply.

"Four? Wind?" Twilight yelled. He spun around again, taking a few steps forward. "This isn't funny, you two. We need to stick together."

Silence covered the thick clouds.

When Twilight turned around again, peering through the fog for any sign of his friends he had now lost, two purple eyes stared back at him.

The fog seemed to lift a bit.

"Wild?" Twilight asked, squinting ahead. There was something off. Perhaps it was the purple eyes that indicated it or the pink and black veins that popped out of his skin like tattoos. Maybe it was the way his menacing stare bore into Twilight's head from afar or the way his body seemed to morph into a shadow. It wasn't just one single thing, but… everything. Everything was wrong.

But Wild didn't see that.

He saw Twilight ahead of him. He saw fear laced in his eyes, terror racing up and down his spine like shivers in the cold wind. Wild saw confusion burn into his features and Twilight's hand rise to his sword.

Wild didn't see himself the way Twilight saw him now.

He only saw fear. He only felt fear, feet moving on their own as Twilight stepped forward, sword outstretched.

"What did you do to him?" Twilight whispered, taking another step forward. Wild only shook his head, any idea of this being a possible joke dying on his tongue. "Tell me!"

"Twi, I don't-" Wild started. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Another few cautious steps backward. Someone from the far corners of his mind spoke to Wild, their voice sounding like malice.

_"He's gone."_

Who's gone?

_"Bullshit!"_ Twilight yelled, his sword glinting slightly as the fog barely lightened, just enough to see better up close. Funny, though, since Wild didn't need that to happen in order to see the pure hatred that was painted over Twilight's face. To see the fear, to see the heartbreak. Wild heard it, just from the sound of his voice. Just from the anger that lashed out.

Wild backed into a corner, hands outstretched in front of him. He shrunk in on himself, the wall behind him making him feel like a scared animal. Trapped and helpless and afraid, unwilling to even think about hurting his friend, no matter what was going on. "Twilight- please. It's me, it's me. Don't- don't-"

The words he wanted to say drowned in his throat, dying on his tongue and getting swarmed by the deep breaths he forced himself to take. In front of Wild, Twilight held a sword to his neck, only inches away. His eyes were full of fear, burning deep into Wild's consciousness and begging for something that didn't quite make any sense.

"Bring him back!" Twilight yelled, digging his sword further into Wild's neck. Wild only tried to shrink back more, wincing at the tone of voice Twilight took with him. His voice failed to speak up, settling only for the stutter of a few words as Twilight yelled again, furious and filled with fear. "Bring him _back!_ "

Twilight didn't let the quiet sob leave his mouth, or let the tears in his eyes fall.

Something in the back of his mind whispered _"He's not coming back"_ in a vicious voice, hissing like a snake and leaving a scorching mark in the back corners of his mind. Wild didn't know who _he_ was- he didn't even know what filled Twilight with so much anger. He only felt shame, hiding along with the fear that enveloped every fiber of his being.

"Please." Wild whispered, the cracking in his voice only heard by himself, for it was as if Twilight didn't hear a word he had said. Yet, Twilight did lower his weapon, eyes never leaving Wild's. There was a moment of silence, of fear that seemed to die down inside of him. Relief crashed over his body like a wild wave, and a broken smile passed his lips.

But before he could do anything else a sickening cold spark crashed into his chest, Twilight's sword now covered in blood.

The dark fog around them disappeared in a single second.

Twilight dropped his sword.

Wild didn't see what Twilight saw. He didn't see the illusion cast over Wild's figure, what looked like malice poured into his veins. Twilight saw the eyes of a possessed friend, of one that was too far gone to save. He saw his protégé lost in a sea of darkness, and he heard the evil that hissed back at him.

_"He's not coming back."_

Because he was never gone in the first place.

No. Wild didn't see what Twilight saw. He didn't see his own body crumple to the floor, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He didn't see the tears that fell from his own eyes or hear the sobs Twilight gave out. For a while, all he saw was the inky blackness stare back at him.

He didn't see the blood that covered Twilight's hands, or the tears that fell as he begged Wild to wake up. He didn't see his whole world crash and fall and burn because he was no longer alive to see it.

Instead, he heard a final goodbye and a torn apology just as the lights flickered out and his heartbeat slowed to a stop.

"Wild, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, come back. Come back home."

_Home._


End file.
